This competing renewal application requests continued support of the MIRDP research and research development program at WSU. During the previous grant period, four Individual Faculty Investigator research projects were supported in addition to Administrative and Research Infrastructure Development components. The overall aim of the MIRDP program is to enhance and augment research and research career development at WSU in neurobehavioral and psychosocial disciplines related to alcohol, drug abuse and mental health (ADM). The specific aims of the WSU MIRDP research program are to: 1) enhance the existing capacity of select faculty members to conduct rigorous research in ADM disciplines thereby leading to successful applications for ADM funding under research project grant mechanisms; 2) facilitate the development of the ADM research programs of select faculty members and research associates by providing research support, facilities, and services to engage in independent ADM research activities thereby enhancing the research career development of minority faculty and beginning investigators in ADM disciplines; and 3) augment and strengthen the existing institutional research infrastructure in order to provide suitable research-based MIRDP programs for the research mentoring and competitive academic development of minority graduate and undergraduate students who are participating in the research projects of individual MIRDP investigators. In addition, individual plans for faculty research and career development are devised for each MIRDP faculty participant. The individual research activities and research career development plans will also be augmented by, and linked to, the overall institutional MIRDP development plan for strengthening the research infrastructural capacity at WSU in order to conduct rigorous ADM-related research activities. Thus, an important priority of the MIRDP program relating to research career development of minority faculty and minority students is to provide support for academic units, junior faculty, and student programs at WSU in which the ADM research infrastructure is relatively underdeveloped but wherein there exists a significant potential to develop and sustain rigorous ADM-related research activities in the neurosciences, social work and psychosocial career development of minority students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty.